


To The Stars

by NotAgainKevin, snastr0



Series: To The Stars (Astro Space AU) [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Astronauts, Deep space, M/M, Other, Outer Space, help i might have gotten carried away, not really a relationship but kinda, they are dumb but we love them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Meet Astro the deep space team!
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: To The Stars (Astro Space AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> its not gonna be perfect cause i cant spell and am often too lazy to capitalize stuff so sorry uwu  
> but yes! enjoy!
> 
> heyyyy kevvy here just wanting to say snastr0 was the one who wrote this chap- please enjoy their beautiful writing uwu

“Sanha!” The lieutenant, known as mj screeched out so almost the entire restaurant could hear “why In the known universe would you spend all of our spare money on the newest version of the shiplarp blasters-?!”

The younger just shrugged in response “they go pew pew I guess”

Mj stared at Sanha in shock. “That’s it- thats your reason?! THEY GO PEW PEW THAT'S YOUR ONLY REASON?! YOU DON’T EVEN U S E GUNS'' 

Rocky got tired of watching the two argue, this tended to happen a lot, sanha often didn’t think through things which made Mj lose his mind. Don’t get him wrong, seeing MJ try and fight with the giant of the young engineer was funny, Rocky just didn’t feel like watching them at this moment, there was too much on his mind.

The Holographic floating screen above the bar showed a lady talking about a rumored black hole near this section of this galaxy. Rocky turned to his captain, JinJin, ignoring the broadcast and Mj and Sanha screaming.

“Hey cap’ why did you call us here?”  
The captain shrugged “I’ll tell you all when those two” he motioned to the mess that has become the two fighting with his thumb “stop fighting” he put his hands behind his head and leaned back “and some food might be good”

Rocky just nodded, this wasn’t unusual for Jinjin to call random meetings, this must be another one of those. 

Their pilot, Moonbin looked up from his handheld communicator and closed the screen “I dunno about you guys but I am starving” he turned to the communication officer known as Eunwoo and lightly punched him “hey let’s order something” Eunwoo smiled and shook his head, pushing a button that called for a waiter.  
Soon enough a small robot whizzed over to the team’s table in the back.

“What can I get you” it said flatly. Moonbin smiled and leaned over to talk to the robot over the noise of the restaurant and the extra chaos from the two “can I get-“ he proceeded to order for the rest of everyone that wasn’t screaming. Soon sending the robot waiter away.

Jinjin sighed, sat up and tried to get the deep space team’s attention, but not surprisingly Mj and Sanha continued to fight.  
“Hey!” Jinjin slams his hand on the table, silencing the whole restaurant “shut up will ya?”  
The two looked at the captain with wide eyes, not used to this behavior. Jinjin was the captain but he was usually gentle and let them bicker until he got their attention by getting in the argument and calming them down. So this was quite unusual.

“This isn’t some stupid let’s all have fun before we go out into the void of space meeting. This is serious” Jinjin said, crossing his arms.  
Moonbin tilted his head and and looked at their leader a bit confused but he made sure to keep his face gentle “ok cap’ calm down we are listening, what’s up”  
The rest of the team nodded, now wondering what exactly was this serious matter that made their usually calm captain so on edge. 

“We are cancelling our mission for next week” the whole deep space team groaned  
“Come on cap! We were going to Astell! I was going to go to that famous beach with all the sblinerds” Moonbin whined, sinking into his seat so low he was almost under the table until eunwoo pulled him up by his collar.

Jinjin sighed “well too bad bin” the captain looked at the rest of his team's sad faces “I am sorry, I know you all were excited for this mission. I was too, but i got an urgent mission call this morning.” the elite space team all perked up at this news.  
“We need to leave tonight, And do not speak of this to anyone”


End file.
